


We Don't Have To Be The Punchline

by Coffeecrusadeclub



Series: Is it all A Joke? [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecrusadeclub/pseuds/Coffeecrusadeclub
Summary: TJ and Cyrus went through a lot to get to where they are. There is still a lot to work on but are they both being completely honest or is one hiding behind walls to avoid being the punchline to a joke someone else told? Although things seem to be going great, outside forces and experiences bring tension that neither of them wants to talk about.





	1. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Hi ! This is part 2 of "Is It All A Joke". The story should make sense without having to read part one but I would love if you read it. :)

Recap:

Sophmore year TJ Kippen decided to try and rekindle his friendship with none other than his crush of two years, Cyrus Goodman. Although he had been wanting to for awhile, he would be lying if he said he made that decision on his own. The boys on the basketball team dared TJ to talk to Cyrus after growing annoyed with the boy’s constant pining.

Cyrus was more than willing to spend time with the blonde despite having been ghosted by him freshman year. The pining was mutual but neither of the boys knew until they finally kissed at a party. The next day TJ finally told Cyrus the truth, or well part of it. TJ really did love Cyrus but he didn’t get the chance to say it for a few weeks. When Cyrus read TJ’s letter everything seemed to fix itself so natural, they both loved each other and nothing could change that. At least that’s what they think for the other. However they both have secrets that they think will make the other hate them. What happens when they finally come out?

Current day:

The boys have now been together for ten months, it’s the beginning of their Junior year. They didn’t come out publicly until the month before school started. They thought they were finally ready, they had been together nine months and they just wanted to be able to show affection for each other in public. They didn’t think anyone would have a problem, but they didn’t account for people in their past that seemed to have it out for them. They soon realize not everyone in Shadyside is as friendly as they thought. They both agree not to let these irrelevant people, but what if the people giving them a hard time are people that made an impact. What if they’re not so irrelevant?


	2. Not His Buttercup (anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed is the last thing on Cyrus's mind. He has TJ and doesn't need to be afraid of him. Knowing that doesn't change the fact that Reed still terrifies Cyrus, and Cyrus figures that out quickly after being approached by Reed while he's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of abuse / panic attacks

I walked down the empty corridor of Grant High School and stopped outside my locker. The basketball team was about to finish practice but I needed to grab a few things from my locker.

I was rummaging through my locker when I felt a presence leaning against the locker next to mine. Assuming it was my boyfriend I looked over with a smile, only to see it was Reed.

“What do you want Reed? Aren’t you supposed to be in practice” I rolled my eyes, pulling my book out of my locker and closing it.

“Well Coach benching me for failing math. Think you have spare time to tutor another cute basketball kid in math?” He smirked, winking at me.

“Well there’s only one cute guy on the basketball team that’s failing math and I’m already helping him” I responded coldly.

“Ouch Buttercup when did you get so hostile?”

“Don’t call me that anymore Reed just leave me alone”

“Come on babe, you don’t want to be my Buttercup anymore?” Reed pouted mockingly, stepping closer to me.

“I don’t want to be your anything anymore Reed. You hurt me enough while we were together. Why are you bugging me again?”

“I missed you. I can’t miss my Buttercup?” He asked taking a step closer. My back was against the locker and I felt fear bubbling up in my stomach. I tried to move to the side and get away but was immediately greeted by his arm. He had me cornered against my locker and I felt my breathing got faster as I held my books tighter against my chest.

“Where are you going Buttercup? Didn’t you miss me? Bet you missed kissing me” He mocked leaning closer, I pulled my books up to cover my face and heard shouting somewhere down the hall.

“Hey! Get the hell away from him Coleman!”

I felt Reed move away from me but still didn’t move the books, as I was just frozen in fear.

“I’m just trying to catch up with him Kippen, don’t be so demanding”

“Leave or I’m getting you kicked off the team entirely Reed. Get out”

“Fine fine I’ll go, but remember Goodman, you picked the wrong guy and you’ll regret it later”

I heard his footsteps grow farther away but still yelped when TJ put his arm around me.

“Hey it’s okay Underdog, it’s just me” TJ said softly as I slowly put my books down. I immediately wrapped my arms around him tightly, letting out a soft cry.

“I’m so sorry TJ, I’m so sorry” I whimpered into his shirt.

“Hey no what are you sorry for my love? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“He was going to kiss me and I was too scared to do anything. If you hadn’t-” I cut myself off with a small sob.

“You don’t know that. Even if he had I wouldn’t have held it against you baby. You’re a lot smaller than him and he was using it against you”

“He’s only like two inches taller Teej… He knows he scares me and was using _ that _ against me” I mumbled looking away.

“Why are you scared of him?” He picked up my chin so I’d look him in the eye. Many different answers buzzed through my head but none of them came out.

“I’ll tell you one day..” I sighed, “It’s still too hard to talk about.. Can we just go to your place and cuddle? I know we were supposed to go to the Spoon and then my house, but I don’t want to interact with anyone right now and if we go to my house my mom is going to know something happened. I don’t want her to ask because I really don’t want to talk about it especially with her. Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay Muffin, come on to my place we go”

I smiled softly, interlacing my fingers with his. I kept reminding myself that I was with him now, he loved me, he would protect me. Reed isn’t my boyfriend, TJ is. Reed can’t hurt me anymore. I’m safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first real chapter is angst I'm evil.


	3. I Forgot To Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings// mentions of panic attacks, abuse, & profanity.

We made our way to my house and sat on the couch together in our usual spots, me in the corner and Cyrus against my side with my arm around his shoulders. We sat like that for a little while listening to my mom’s music coming from the kitchen while she made us food. Once she was nearly done, she called me to set the table. Cyrus followed close behind silently and I smiled softly trying to cheer him up. I felt a pang of guilt when he weakly smiled back at me before sitting at the table.

“No Amber?” I asked, as my mom set a pan of chicken stir fry on the table.

“No she said She was visiting her friend after work, so no it’s just us” She smiled softly and sat down. I knew that “friend” was Andi, her girlfriend, but mom didn’t so I just nodded at sat beside Cyrus.

“Hey Mom, can me and Cyrus grab a drink? It’s been a rough day” I asked looking up to my mom. Her face dropped and she sighed. I glanced at Cyrus who now had a similar look of confusion to my own.

“There is none in the house dear, I threw it out.”

“How come? Is everything okay?” I looked at my mother intently, who had now stopped eating entirely and put her head in her hands.

“Hun can we talk about this later? I don’t know if you’re going to want Cyrus here when I tell you” She asked motioning to Cyrus.

“Can we talk about it now? I’m probably going to tell him anyway”

“I” She stopped and sighed, “Okay Tyler but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“If you want me to leave Hannah it’s absolutely no problem, It doesn't offend me or anything babe I get it” Cyrus piped in before she started talking.

“No I want you here babe please?” I looked at him softly and he nodded.

“Hopefully you’ll be able to ground him, because I know he’s not going to react kindly.. I’m so sorry I forgot to tell you TJ” My mom sighed looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

“Mom you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“Your father is coming to visit for the week”

I felt like I had just been punched in the chest as my mother’s words came out hesitantly. I stared at her in shock and felt Cyrus stand up and wrap his arms around me from behind. I knew he had said something but it didn’t quite register in my brain.  _ My dad is coming back _ , the thought echoed in my head. It sounded like a nightmare, it  _ was _ a nightmare. A man I hadn’t seen in probably five years is coming back. He nearly killed me when he found out I  _ thought _ I liked a boy. I couldn’t stop myself from imagining what it was going to be like if he found out I _ loved _ a boy, and was dating him. I felt my breathing become rapid as I tried to stop myself from shaking. The memories of that day rushing back to me.

“He’s coming back! You’re letting him come back!?” I shouted looking at my mom. I felt like my world was spinning.

“He wants to see you kids, he said he’s clean”

“Well what if I don’t want to see him? He’s going to be spending the week in the house! Does nobody in this house remember that night because I still get fucking nightmares!”

“I remember, trust me I do, and you don’t have to see him if you don’t want to. I won’t make you.”

“He’s staying here! How am I going to avoid him Mom!” I yelled tears streaming down my face. Cyrus was now stood next to my chair, hugging my head to his chest.

“Shh babe it’s okay, relax. You’re going to make yourself hyperventilate, breath calmly please, come on” He said calmly, trying to soothe me.

“He’s going to kill me! He is going to kill me! And you’re going to let him! He didn’t do it right the first time so you’re bringing him back to he can this time!”

“No TJ no come here calm down” She got up and tried to hug me. I immediately yanked myself away from her and Cyrus. I backed up towards the door and slid my shoes on.

“He can’t hurt me if I’m not here”


	4. I Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning // mentions of panic attacks, and abuse

I watched hesitantly as TJ backed toward the front door putting his shoes on. I took a step forward slowly, reaching my hand out and he shook his head. Tears were streaming down his face and all I could do was worry for him, the problems with Reed were at the back of my mind.

“He can’t hurt me if I’m not here” He said softly before swinging the door open and running.

Now I will be the first to say I can not run for anything, ever. Anything that has to do with physical or strenuous activity is and always has been a no from me. That being said, as soon as TJ ran out that door, my legs reacted faster than my brain. I ran after TJ calling out his name for twelve minutes before he finally stopped. I wasn’t sure where we had stopped because all I had been able to see him. I looked around and realized we were in a small clearing between trees, we had made it into the forest behind his house. TJ collapsed against a tree breathing heavily, still sobbing. I myself was still filled with adrenaline and the exhaustion hadn't hit me yet.

“TJ, baby come here. It’s going to be okay” I said softly, sitting next to him. He immediately leaned over, putting his face in my shoulder. I adjusted myself so that I could hold him closer. We sat there like that for a few minutes while he calmed down enough to talk. I had noticed a few things scattered around the area that indicated TJ came here a lot at some point. There was an old basketball, carvings in the trees, he even had some fairy lights along a fallen tree.

I ran my fingers through his hair gently, humming his favourite song and eventually he relaxed into my arms.

“He’s going to hurt me Cyrus.. He’s going to hurt you. I can’t let him hurt you, I wouldn’t know what to do. I couldn’t forgive myself if he hurt you.”

“No babe I promise, he’s not going to hurt you. He’s not going to hurt me, I won’t let him. Your mom won’t let him, Amber won’t let him. No one is going to let him. I promise you.”

“But what if….” He stopped himself from speaking and shut his eyes.

“I don’t want to go back there. I don’t want to be that small kid again… I worked so hard to put up that tough exterior after.. I don’t have it anymore. How am I supposed to defend myself if I’m weak?”

“Tyler James Kippen don’t you dare talk that way” I said sternly, pausing as I moved to look him in the eye.   
“You may not had the cold exterior of ‘Scary Basketball Guy’ anymore but you are not weak! TJ! You are so strong, you deal with so much on the daily that most people couldn’t even begin to understand, things I can't even begin to understand. You are not weak by any means of the term TJ. Being scared does not make you weak, being mean does not make you strong. This situation is different, it’s scary, but you’ll be okay. I promise you’ll be okay.” I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed him softly on the nose, “You'll be okay”

“Cy-Cyrus can I, I mean if it’s not too much of a problem.. Can I stay at your house while he’s here?” He stumbled over his words and stared up at me.

“Of course you can TJ, you’re always welcome at my house. Let’s go talk to your mom okay?” He nodded and we both stood up and started walking to his house.

We could never have prepared ourselves for who was there….


	5. Some People Don't Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning// mentions of: abuse, homophobia, panic attacks, & ptsd

Walking back home hand in hand with Cyrus had calmed me enough to actually smile. I was so grateful to have someone like him. The fact that he ran for twelve minutes after me when he has never run more than maybe thirty seconds made me appreciate him that much more. We walked into my house, the door having been like slightly open assuming my mom just hadn’t closed it.

“Mom? We’re back, I’m sorry I yelled at you” I called into the house, walking to the kitchen. I saw my mom and started to smile before noticing him on the side of the room, leaning against the counter. I felt my heart drop.

“Tyler! I didn’t think you would …” He trailed off looking towards Cyrus’s and my own hand. I looked down too and tore my hand away. I felt bad but I think he understood.

“M-mom.. Mom?” He took a step towards me and I took three back, pushing Cyrus behind me.

“Tyler please stay calm okay honey it’s okay” my mother’s words were soft but I couldn’t respond. I just stared at  _ him _ , trying to repress the fear rising back into my throat.

“Wh-Why are you here”

“I’m your father Teej-”

“No. Y- You don’t get to call me that anymore. You don’t get to call me Teej or- or call yourself my father. You- You’re nothing to me” I tried to sound confident but my voice was shaky

“Come on Tyler don’t be like this, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to turn out like one of  _ those _ people.”

“One of what people Eric” I said trying to stop being afraid.

_ Mom wouldn’t let him hurt me. Mom won’t let him hurt me. Mom won’t let him hurt me. _

“A queer. I never should have left because now you are one. Probably because that one right there” He responded harshly, practically hissing. He took a step towards us and I pushed Cyrus further back. The fear in my stomach had dematerialized and I was now in defensive of Cyrus.

“You leave him out of this. I was always gay and I would have always been gay. If you had stayed I would be dead. If I hadn’t met him I would be depressed, I would still be up for days at a time because trauma you left behind. If I hadn’t met him I’d probably be dead. Step down Eric!” I yelled stepping closer.

“I made it without you! I am happier than I ever would have been with you here. I am captain of the varsity basketball team at Grant High School. I’m learning to manage my dyscalculia, which you never wanted me to get help for. I have a B in math! I have my mom and sister who accept me. I have a boyfriend who loves me more than you ever could have.. I don’t need you here. None of us need you here.” I yelled. Despite my voice remaining unwavered and the anger bubbling in my stomach, I was crying.

“TJ hey calm down. Come here” I heard Cyrus’s voice softly behind me as he pulled me backwards towards him.

“I want to stop being afraid. I want to stop having nightmares. I don’t want it to feel like it’s still happening.” I said between sobs. My mom had come over to me and both her and Cyrus were hugging me tightly.

“Tyler James Kippen stop your crying please. You’re acting like a child” Eric’s voice was cold and filled with irritation.

“He is a child, what’s your excuse.” I heard Cyrus respond, frustration heavy in his voice. I stared at Eric who had a look of anger cross his face.

“What the hell did you just say to me boy?” He took a couple steps towards Cyrus and I put myself in between them.

“Step back” I said shakily pushing him away. I felt my mom pull Cyrus away from me.

“Tyler James you better learn some respect. Don’t you ever push me like that again” I shouted smacking me.

“Eric!” I heard my mother yell as she pulled me towards her and Cyrus. I let out a sob as Cyrus wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. My mother pushed us towards the living room.

“You have the hotel for another night. Go back. If Amber wants to see you I will call. You are not welcome in my home if you are going to treat my son like that.”

“Hannah-” Eric started but Hannah waved her hand as a signal that she didn’t want to hear it.

“You promised you had changed. You were meant to apologize. I do not want you in my house while he is here. Goodbye Eric”

I heard him sigh and step out of the house, clicking the door shut behind him. Me and Cyrus were sat on the couch, my head in his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. All the memories had come flooding back and I was shaking.

I felt my mom sit next to me and rub circles on my back soothingly.

“Baby I didn’t know you still had nightmares or that you still felt like it was happening. Why didn’t you say anything?” My mom said softly.   
“I didn’t think it was important.. I- I thought it was normal” I muttered softly into Cy’s chest.

“It’s common but no dear that’s not a normal response. Dear, those are symptoms of PTSD”

“I- I thought only military people got that”

“Anyone can have PTSD. It’s something that can occur in people who have experienced a traumatic experience. That was a very traumatic experience dear.”

“Oh.. Mom can I sleep over at Cyrus’s house this week? I don’t know if Amber is going to want to see him but I don’t think I can be here and feel safe while he’s around after all … that.”

“Yes you can, I am so sorry TJ. I should have never let him into this house. I should have texted you he was here.”

“It’s okay mom you didn’t know. You’ve always tried to see the best in even the worst of people. I can’t blame you for that because he’s the same way and it’s what brought us together” I smiled, looking up at Cyrus who was now blushing softly.

“I love you Ty”

“I love you too Mom”


	6. Three AM Secrets

I went over to Cyrus’s house and after explaining everything to his mom and stepdad I got permission to sleep in his room with the only condition being ‘leave the door propped open’. Not like either of us were in the mood to do anything anyway.  
We ended up sitting in his room cuddling and watching movies for the next few hours. We didn’t talk much, but it wasn’t our normal comfortable silence. I knew we both had bad days and wondered if he was still upset about Reed.  
“You okay love?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair and he shook his head indicating ‘no’. I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.  
“Is it about earlier at school?”  
“Yes..” his voice was soft and I rested my chin on his head.  
“Do you want to talk about it babe? Do you want me to talk to him?”  
He shook his head to the first part and looked up at me wide eyed shaking his head quickly to tell me no.  
“Okay hun I won’t it’s okay. We’ll do what you want, I just want you to be happy okay?”  
“Sleep?” Cyrus asked almost childlike and I nodded laying down. He nuzzled his head into my chest and closed his eyes. It was about one in the morning but I wasn’t tired at all. The thoughts of the day kept replaying in my head and I couldn’t stop being worried about Cyrus. I knew something was going on and I knew Reed had something to do with it, but he wouldn’t let me in.  
Before I knew it, it was three a.m. Cyrus had been sleep talking and just saying random words and phrases. Some being stuff like “There’s a kitten in that egg” I found them all amusing and adorable and then he said something else, that didn’t seem random at all.  
“Mm sorry.. I didn’t mean it.” I looked down and he was still sleeping, his face was scrunched up and he looked stressed. Assuming he was having a nightmare I ran my fingers through his hair, attempting to soothe him.  
“You can’t tell him” he muttered, stirring in my arms.  
“I didn’t mean it. You made me”  
“Babe shh it's okay you’re dreaming” I whispered softly and his face softened.  
“I love you” He muttered, he was still sleeping but I responded softly anyway.  
“Love you too Cy”  
“Dont *incomprehensible* okay Reed?” his voice was quiet and I almost thought I heard him wrong. I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I heard Reed’s name. I pulled myself away from him and just stared.  
Reed? He was dreaming about Reed? He was dreaming about telling Reed he loved him. I tried to convince it didn’t mean anything. I missed a couple words maybe he was saying don’t talk to him. The sentence structure didn’t make sense but he was sleep talking, nothing he was saying made sense.  
Reed was his ex maybe he was remembering something? I shook my head and slid off the bed. I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and walked into his bathroom. I put the things down into the bathtub before going to grab my phone.  
I sat in the tub and sighed, opening Amber’s contact on my phone.  
TJ: Something happened  
TJ: Pick me up?  
She didn’t respond but I hadn’t expected her to. Amber went to bed at like ten every night and slept with her phone muted. I put my phone down and laid back. I stared at the shower head with tears rolling down my eyes.  
Cyrus isn’t cheating on me right? He would never.. He said he was afraid of Reed.. but what if he was lying?


	7. Should I Ask?

I wasn’t sure what time I had fallen asleep but I woke up at five thirty to the sound of my phone buzzing.

**Evil Twin: I just got up everything ok?** **  
** **TJ: come get me please?** **  
** **Evil Twin: coming**

I shut my phone off and got out of the bathtub. I know that’s a weird place to choose to hide but the bathtub always makes me feel the right level of isolated when I’m upset, so it’s the perfect place to hide. I folded the blanket and put it on the chair in the corner of Cyrus’s room along with the pillow. He was still sleeping and I felt bad leaving without saying anything. I pulled out a paper and wrote ‘went home sorry’ and put it on the nightstand. Amber texted she was outside and I kissed him softly on the forehead.

“I love you Teej” his voice was soft and I almost texted Amber to leave me here but he was still sleeping and I had too many thoughts running through my head. I quietly snuck down the stairs and out the front door. Amber was parked at the curb and I slid into the passenger seat hoping she wouldn’t say anything.

“Did you two get in a fight?” She asked, pulling onto the road and driving away. I looked back at the house which was slowly getting further away and sighed.

“He said something while sleep talking..”

“You’re upset because he sleep talks?” Amber stopped at the stop sign and looked at me as I put my head down

“I’m upset because I think he’s cheating on me” I replied, wiping away a tear on my cheek. Amber had started driving again and immediately pulled over.

“What?” She asked, obviously shocked, and turned to face me.

“He was saying that he didn’t mean it and it was their fault.. Then he said ‘I love you’ and so I said it back but then he said something about Reed…”

“Reed? His ex?? There’s no way he would go back to Reed. I thought he learned from- He’s not that dumb is he?”

“From what?”

“I- Um well I can’t give you details but Reed tried to talk to him again at a party and something happened.... I thought he learned from it”

“Should I go back to his house and ask him about it?”

“I don’t know if he’ll tell you.. I only know because I was there.. He hasn’t even told Buffy or Andi. I don’t think so anyway”

“What did Reed do to him?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s not my place. Do you want to go back?”

“Please? Sorry..”

“Alright” Amber said making a u-turn and heading back to the house. I thanked her and quickly rushed back into the house as quietly as I could. I had managed to make it back before he woke up and I threw away the note. I wanted to let him sleep so I sat at his desk and started drawing. His phone buzzed, startling me and causing me to draw a line down the center of my page. Cyrus never had a problem with me using his phone so out of instinct I picked it up to check. I wish I hadn’t looked at the messages more than anything.

***last night***

**Reed: Hey Buttercup**  
**Cyrus: Stop calling me that please**  
** Reed: You used to love it**  
** Cyrus: I don’t anymore**  
** Reed: whatever can I come over?**  
** Cyrus: no**  
** Cyrus: my boyfriend is over stop texting me thanks**  
** Reed: Why are you still with him?  
****Cyrus: Reed just stop texting me ok**  
** Cyrus: please**  
** Reed: You keep picking him Buttercup. You should be with me  
****Cyrus: Reed. Stop already  
****Reed: fine fine  
  
*****this morning***  
** Reed: goodmorning**  
** Reed: what is he still there? You’re usually up by now  
****Reed: fine whatever Cyrus see you tomorrow**


	8. Trust Issues

“Cyrus” I spoke out loud trying to wake him up. He stirred for a moment before stretching and sitting up

“Goodmorning love, what time is it”

“Its 6:48, I um- you have a text from Reed” I replied handing him his phone. His face dropped and he sighed.

“Thank you..” he mumbled opening his phone and typing a response before clicking it off.

“Yeah no problem. Um anyway I have to go, so I’ll see you later?” I said before starting to back away.

“Leave? Where are you going? Is everything okay love?” He was now more alert and confusion ran through his voice.

“Im fine” my voice came out colder than I meant for it to and I cleared my throat, “I um I mean I’m okay I just have to be somewhere. You know people to go places to see” I muttered before quickly sliding out of the room. He called after me but I ignored him. I had the right to though didn’t I? He’s obviously cheating on me… He’s obviously lying about something and he’s obviously going to leave me for Reed soon. I stopped at the door for a second and debated turning back. I heard his footsteps nearing closer as he made his way down the hall to find me. I shook my head and quickly made my way out of his house. I heard his door click open and his voice calling my name as I made my way down his driveway but didn’t stop. Amber said something happened and maybe it happened more recently than she led me to believe. Maybe he did cheat on me and maybe he didn’t regret it.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and heard footsteps behind me.

“Tyler James Kippen! Stop right now! Or-” Cyrus had been following me, he sounded really mad. I halted to a stop and sighed turning around.

“What the-” he stopped, cutting himself off and his face softened, “babe why are you crying” I wiped my face, I hadn’t even noticed I was.

“Nothing” I muttered as he stepped forward.

“TJ, talk to me. Is it about your dad?”

I shook my head no and he took my hand squeezing gently before asking, “Is it something I did”

I hesitated but ended up nodding yes slightly. He let out a small gasp and squeezed my hand.

“Babe you can’t just run out like this, you have to talk to me and tell me if I did something wrong”

“That’s the thing.. I’m not sure if you did I just know the evidence is stacked against you and I don’t want to know whether it happened or not”

“TJ that’s all the more reason to talk to me. What is it you think I did?”

I paused for a moment staring at him I didn’t want to tell him but I did, I should. I wanted to hear what he had to say but what if he just lied? I had no way of knowing.

“Cyrus..” I let out a shaky breath, “Are you.. Are you- I- are you cheating on me with Reed?” Cyrus’s face dropped and I felt bad for asking.

“TJ..”

“No no, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that’s a dumb question”

“Who told you that TJ?” He didn’t look mad but I could tell something about it had bothered him.

“Nobody said it… you were sleep talking last night and kept saying it wasn't your fault it was theirs. Then you said ‘I love you’ and I thought you meant me because I had tried to calm you down but then you said something about Reed.. I asked Amber to get me and told her what had happened, and so what I thought. She said she didn’t think you were because you learned not to talk to him because something happened. She wouldn’t tell me what happened when I saw your texts with Reed I assumed you had hooked up and-” my words got stuck in my throat and I let out a small sob.

“I thought it was a matter of time till you chose him instead”

“TJ baby no I love you okay, Reed doesn’t mean anything to me. I will choose you everytime” He put his hand on my cheek softly, wiping a tear away.

“I love you Teej, I love you okay? I promise” He spoke softly and I stepped forwards, melting into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry” We stood there, me crying with my face in his shoulder and him trying to soothe me. We ended up turning around and walking back to his house in silence.


	9. Second Guesses

The next few days were calm, I had let my guard back down. I trusted Cyrus, there was no reason for me to have my guard up, he never gave me a reason to not trust him.

Cyrus was really understanding about the whole situation and I was so glad. He still wouldn’t tell me what Amber was talking about or when it had happened but I respected that. He said it wasn’t a big deal and I accepted that. Cyrus is the love of my life and I had no reason to not trust him… but I didn’t.

I loved him I did- I do but things didn’t look right. He was keeping secrets, lying about who he was talking to, and what he was doing. He started deleted texts and locking his phone.. I wanted to trust him but I couldn’t. He said what happened wasn’t a big deal, so why couldn’t he tell me? Unless it was something that he knew was a big deal and wasn’t supposed to tell me. I didn’t want to think like this but I couldn’t help it.

“Amber!” I called her into my room and heard her footsteps nearing my door until it swung open.

“What Tyler? I’m on the phone” She sighed showing me her phone screen to show me Andi on the other end. Andi waved and I waved back half heartedly

“Look no offense Andi, you’re amazing, but Amber hang up please I need to talk to you” I requested, my voice cracking, Amber gave me a look of sympathy and nodded.

“I’ll call you back Bambi ok?” she smiled hanging up and sitting on my bed beside me.

“Amber what party were you talking about?” I asked softly and Amber’s face dropped

“I really shouldn’t have told you..” she whispered

“You did though, Amber please he won’t tell me anything and it’s getting to me” she sighed and looked at her hands.

“The junior class party.. The week before school started. You were sick, so me and GHC went without you because you wanted to sleep. I can’t say anything else Teej, he’d hate me”

“Please Amber.. What happened? Why do you know and not Andi and Buffy if they were there too?”

“They had to leave early, I stayed so I could drive Cyrus home… TJ just let it go okay? It’s not worth knowing” she sighed and with that she left.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall and my phone started ringing, Buffy’s name lit up across the screen.

**“Hello?”**

**“Kippen! Are you ready? Me and Marty are down the block”**

**“Ready?”**

**“Practice!! Don’t tell me you forgot!”** **   
** **“Um”**

**“Tyler James Kippen !! You did!! I’m revoking your rights. You have ten minutes or we’re leaving without you”** she hung up and I quickly scrambled to get ready, luckily all my things were pretty much all together so I just shoved my uniform and sneakers into my bag and raced down stairs to slide my regular shoes on. I made it outside as the car pulled up my driveway and slid in.

“Wow TJ you look worse than usual. You usually spend like double the time I give you fixing your hair so it’d be cute for Cyrus” Buffy teased and I winced at his name

“I didn’t feel like it today. Let’s go”

“You okay Teej? You seem off..” Buffy turned to look at me

“I’m fine” I responded harshly and sighed, slinking back into the seat and the car went silent.

“I’m sorry I just don’t want to talk about it anymore. Amber already told me I was being stupid”

“No worries man hopefully practice will ease your mind”

“Unlikely” I muttered turning to look out the window. Practice usually better but the problem was Reed was there.. and benched so that meant he’d probably be talking to Cyrus the whole time.

Was it too late to cancel practice? I glanced at Marty and Buffy in the front seat, who were joking with each other as if I wasn’t even there and sighed. Of course it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood/cursing/cheating

Practice had been going for twenty minutes, and there was still forty to go. For what was probably the millionth time I glanced over to Cyrus.

Reed had moved to sit next to him fifteen minutes ago and they had been talking since. Cyrus’s laughter filled the room, well it filled my mind, I don’t think anyone else had noticed.

“TJ!” I heard one of my teammates call my name and turned back to them. I was promptly hit in the face with a ball. I stepped back grabbing my nose in pain.

“Babe!” once again, Cyrus’s voice filled the room. It was the only thing I could hear. I felt his presence in front of me as he pulled my hands away to check.

“Oh my gosh babe you’re bleeding a lot come on”

“I’m fine” I mumbled as someone handed me a rag to hold to my nose.

“Reed! On the fucking court, Buffy’s in charge” I yelled and coach objected from the other side of the court where he was with the JV team

“Reed stays benched Kippen you know that! Reed take him to the nurse, the rest of you keep playing” I groaned but obliged nonetheless 

“I’ll be back okay babe?” I whispered to Cyrus as I walked off behind Reed, why did couch send him with me.

Once we had made it out to the hall I heard Reed snicker, I sighed in response

“What the hell are you laughing at asshat” I grumbled.

“Nothing I’m just surprised Kippen. Didn’t think you were going to stay after you found out”

“Found out what?” We both stopped and I stared at him.

“That you’re not his one and only. Didn’t he tell you?” he had a mischievous grin that made me nervous

“The hell are you on about now Reed of course I am” My nose had stopped bleeding and I threw the towel away stepping into the bathroom ignoring him

“Well you were, of course. Until he realized how much he missed me. He really didn’t tell you? Ouch I thought he would’ve by now. He said you knew. Guess he lied” he continued, following me in.

“What the fuck are you talking about now Reed? Shut the hell up.”

“I’m talking about the party” He paused, smirking at me. My stomach dropped.

“You know the junior class party?”

“You have ten seconds to stop talking Reed”

“Why would I stop? You deserve the truth TJ, we used to be best friends you know. I’m just doing what’s right”

“You’ve never done the right thing ever. You only ever do things that benefit you, hurt other people, or both”

“Fine so maybe I’m saying this to hurt you. Either way you should probably know I slept with your boyfriend at that party”

I felt like time had stopped, like I was just frozen in place.

“You’re full of shit. Shut the hell up”

“You wish I was. We were both drunk but not that drunk, he was conscious enough to remember it in the morning. It helped that he woke up next to me”

“Shut up! Shut up!”

“And your sister knew this whole time! Man that must suck. Did they really not tell you?”

“I said shut up!” I screamed pushing him backwards

“I thought you wanted to know what happened Kippen, I’m just trying to help”

I ignored him trying to stop the information racing through my mind. He slept with Reed. Once? More than once?

“Once?” I muttered staring at him with pleading eyes.  _ Please say yes please say yes please say yes _

“If that’s what you need to hear”

“You’re lying. He didn’t do it sober did he?” I stared at him, tears filling my eyes. He just shrugged and walked away. I made my way back to the gym and saw Reed back on the bleachers with Cyrus, laughing. I felt so many emotions but the one fronting was rage

“Practice is over! Go home varsity team!” I yelled grabbing my bag storming out of the gym. I heard Cyrus call after me but kept walking. I heard him ask Reed “what did you do” and my walk turned into a jog, my pace slowly picking up until I was running. I wanted to be home but didn’t want to see Amber, so where was I going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi dont hate me pls <3


	11. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/// mentions of cheating

I had run until I reached the bus stop. My phone was going off like crazy so I had shut it off and got on the bus. I was now three cities over in a diner I had never seen before. I sat myself in the corner and stared at a menu, I didn’t want to eat. I felt tears rolling down my face and almost didn’t notice the waiter came.

“Oh I’m sorry do you need a minute sir?” He asked. I looked up at him and sniffled, wiping my face

“I- no sorry can I just um get a chocolate shake?” He looked to be about my age

“I get off in about five minutes, how about I get it in a to-go cup, on me, and we’ll go somewhere else. Then you can tell me why you’re crying in a city that’s not yours” He smiled gently and I started at him.

“I- no I can pay for my milkshake it’s okay”

“I get them free dude, and the to-go cups are way bigger it’s no problem” He assured disappearing into the back. I sat and waited for him to come back. When he did, he was wearing the same blue jeans but had changed into a white shirt with a pattern that looked to have been painted on, and shoes that matched.

“Alright let's go?” He asked and I nodded getting up. I followed him until he decided to stop in a park at the baseball field.

“Nobody comes out to the baseball field so don't worry. I’m Lester by the way, you are?” he put his hand out and smiled at me

“Oh um TJ” I replied, shaking his hand.

“So TJ, you want to tell me why you’re so far from Shadyside?” I looked up at him in horror and backed away

“Calm down I’m not a stalker I used to go to Grant”

“I don’t remember you..”

“Yeah nobody does, Reed made sure of that” I winced at Reed’s name

“God I could kill him”

“Whatd he do now?”

“Slept with my boyfriend.. At least he says he did I don’t know”

“Oh you have a boyfriend.. Cool” he mumbled the last bit to himself but I heard anyway.   
“Knowing Reed you should talk to your boyfriend. He’s a lucky dude and your much better than Reed. Reed would say anything to get a reaction”

“I know but that's the thing, I wouldn’t have believed Reed if the thought wasn’t already in my head.. I don’t even know if I have feelings for him anymore.. I dont want to.”

“You don't go three cities over to cry over someone you don’t have feelings for TJ. You love him and that’s okay, talk to him. It probably looks a lot worse than it is”

“But what if it’s not?”

“Well you know where to find me.” he smiled at me biting his lip, I smiled back and looked at my hand.

“Thanks” I whispered, “I should probably start home, I took the bus here and they stop running soon”

“Yeah of course, um TJ? Can I um get your number? Ya know in case u want to hang and can’t find me?”

“Yeah sure” I smiled typing my number into his phone and walking off.

Once I had gotten onto the bus I turned my phone on, waiting till it stopped buzzing to check the messages

**Evil Twin: TJ where the hell r u** **   
** **Buffy: TJ! What happened are u ok?** **   
** **Marty: Yo man what happened? Did Reed say something?** **   
** **Cyrus: babe what happened?** **   
** **Cyrus: please tell me you’re ok**

**Reed: Guess I get to take him home thanks teej ;)**

I ignored all the other texts and opened Marty’s

**TJ: Who took Cyrus home** **   
** **Marty: Man! WHere the hell did you go** **   
** **TJ: Answer the question!**

**Marty: Reed why?**

**TJ: fuck**

**Marty: tj what's going on**

I ignored his text and started to cry again

**Unsaved Number: Keep your head up <3 ~Lester**

I smiled softly, saving his contact to my phone, it’s like he knew.. I smiled softly and sent a heart back.


	12. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ confronts Cyrus and Amber :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of cheating & breakups

I stepped into my house at 11:48 pm, luckily for me, my mom was at work still so she never needed to know.

“TJ! Where the hell have you been and why have you been ignoring us” Amber stopped me as I passed the living room. Her and Cyrus were sat on the couch facing the door.

“You were supposed to be asleep when I got here, and you weren’t even supposed to be here. Go home Cyrus”

“What the hell is your problem TJ! We were worried! You just ran off of course we aren’t going to be home asleep.” Cyrus shouted in frustration

“What the hell is my problem? Why don’t you go ask Reed, Cyrus!” I yelled making eye contact with him, trying to stop myself from crying. The room went silent and I let out a soft cry.

“What you thought I wouldn’t find out? You thought you both could just keep this from me? It’s Reed! He’d do anything to get his way”

“Babe what did he tell you?” Cyrus asked softly

“Don't babe me right now! He told me what happened at the party! You hooked up with him! Right!?” I was yelling but my voice wavered

“Tell me he’s lying Cy. Tell me he’s full of shit. Amber tell me you haven’t been lying to me. I want to believe you.. Please” I pleaded but they silent. I broke down in tears, yelling in frustration.

“So it’s true?”

“TJ.. I’m so sorry” Cyrus stepped towards me but I stepped back.

“No.. no you lied to me! You lied to me for so long!”

“No TJ please I swear it wasn’t like that. It didn’t mean anything! I was afraid- I- I didn’t know how to tell you”

“It's not the fact that you didn’t tell me Cyrus. It’s the fact that you did it”

“TJ please Im sorry”

“You know what Cyrus it's fine. I did something so much worse! I stayed here, sick, trusting that my boyfriend loved me”

“Baby I do! I do love you I’m sorry. I swear it didn’t happen how he made you believe”

“Don’t you dare say you love me. I’m not your baby anymore Cyrus, leave me alone. Get out of my house”

“TJ let him explain” Amber interrupted and i turned to her in rage

“Don’t even try to talk to me right now! If you think I’m not mad at you, you’re wrong”

“TJ I know you’re mad but trust me, it’s not the way Reed made it seem”

“Trust you Amber? You want me to trust you? Oh my god you’re fucking halarious! You think I will ever trust you when you knew and didn't tell me my boyfriend was cheating on me?”

“TJ its not like that”

“That's exactly what it’s like. Get out of my house Cyrus! NOW” I yelled and Cyrus hesitantly made his way out the door.

“TJ” Amber said softly and I shook my head, trudging up the stairs. It felt like my world was crashing down around me. I opened my phone and stared at the message Lester had sent me not to long ago and replied.

**TJ: Hey by any chance do you have a car?** I stared waiting hoping he’d reply… and he did


	13. Reality isn't how it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of sexual assault

I stared at my phone, ignoring Amber knocking on my door trying to get in and it buzzed with a response.

**Lester: yeah why, what do u have in mind?** **   
** **TJ: come get me? ** I attached my address to the text and waited

**Lester: omw**

Quickly I got up and changed putting on black jeans and a black and white baseball shirt. I slid my shoes on and waited for him to text me and once he did I opened my door, almost hitting Amber in the process who had been sitting next to the door waiting for me to open it.

“TJ! Wait where are you going? Its twelve a.m.”

“With a boy I met, don’t worry about it”

“TJ it’s too soon for a rebound, you’re going to get hurt”

“Mind your own business Amber, you could at least do that for me” I cut her off coldly. I heard her sigh as I made my way outside, I saw Cyrus sitting on the stairs and a confused look crossed my face. It has been about eight minutes since I made him leave I didn’t think he was going to be here still.

“Go home Cyrus. Ask Amber for a ride if you need one” I said softly, his eyes were red and puffy and I knew he was crying. Part of me wanted to forgive him right then and just sit there and hold him, but I didn’t. I walked away and got into Lester’s car. Staring at him through the mirror as the house grew distant.

“Boyfriend?” Lester asked, taking a turn onto the main road.

“Ex boyfriend.. We um we talked and things um” I spoke softly, my voice broke as tears started streaming down my face.

“Hey it's okay, lets go get some shakes and fries yeah? I have a place we can go to just chill” he smiled at me and I nodded. I had just met him a few hours ago but I already felt so close to him and I didn’t understand it.

~~~

I stared as TJ got into the car with a guy I had never seen before. Or have I? I shook my head and opened the door to the house.

“Amber?” I called out

Amber came down the stairs with her keys in hand

“I figured you would need a ride.. I’m so sorry Cyrus” she said, stepping out   
“It's not your fault it’s mine. I made a mistake and now I have to live with it”

“But you didn’t do anything Cyrus! What happened isn’t your fault”

“How can I tell him that if I can’t even tell myself”

“Cyrus. Reed was abusive, he got you drunk and laced your drink. It's not your fault what happened Cyrus. You never said ‘yes’”

“I never said no either Amber”

“Cyrus look at me. If it was me and we were having this conversation what would you say to me? Would you say it’s my fault because I wasn’t sober or strong enough to protest?”

“I- no…”

“Then why are you blaming yourself? I know he terrifies you Cyrus but you have to stand up to him. He can’t keep ruining your life”

“I know but it's just so much. I don't want to anymore”

“Don’t talk like that Cyrus you’re going to be okay”

I didn’t say anything just nodded and she suggested I sleep over since my parents thought I was going to anyway and I followed her into the house. Amber fell asleep on the couch but I couldn’t find it in me to sleep.

Hate bubbled up within me. Hate for my parents for bringing me into the world, hate for myself because no matter how hard I try I can’t get better, hate for Reed because this is his fault, hate for time because I can’t go back.

I can never go back, it’s too late.


	14. Near Rebounds And Makeups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of sexual assault

After picking up a bunch of fast food, Lester drove me to a viewpoint a couple cities over. The view was beautiful and I couldn’t help but be amazed.

“What do you say we sit in the back and eat yeah?” He suggested and I nodded climbing into the backseat with him.

We ate and Lester did everything possible to make me laugh, and I almost forgot why I was sad in the first place. Almost.

I leaned back against the seat, my laugh slowly growing weaker until I stopped.

“Hey come on Teej, it’s going to be okay. Look, look at me. You don’t deserve to feel this way. You are amazing, you didn’t deserve to be treated that way”

I didn’t respond, instead I let tears roll down my face and sighed. I felt Lester put his hand gently on my cheek, wiping the tears away.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay” He whispered and I felt his breath against my skin.

“Its okay Teej, I promise it’s okay” His voice was soft, his breath was warm.

It took me a second to process what was happening, he was kissing me and I was kissing back. We sat in the backseat of his car making out for what felt like forever but my mind kept going back to Cyrus. I tried to shake the thoughts away reminding myself that Cyrus wasn’t my boyfriend he loved Reed, not me. In attempts to do this i ended up tugging Lester closer, to which he responded to by pushing himself against me, until I was laying back on the seats. I pushed him away slightly and he quickly pulled away, staring at me, “Is this what you want? Yes?” he asked and it took me a moment to process what he was asking.

“I- Lester.. I- yes..” I mumbled breaking down in tears, this isn’t what I wanted at all. I just what my boyfriend back

“No, it’s not. That’s okay TJ I get it. Come on I’ll take you home”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be man, it’s no fun if both sides aren’t into it. I shouldn’t have tried to move so fast, you just broke up with someone about what an hour ago? We’re cool don’t worry about it”

I smiled softly and climbed into the front seat with him and we drove off. Once I got out of the car I waved goodbye and watched as he drove away before walking inside. Luckily for me, my mom wasn't home. Unlucky for me, Amber was and so was Cyrus.

“Why are you still here Cyrus? You were supposed to go home” I said softly, trying not to wake Amber who was asleep on the couch next to him.

“I have four therapists as parents I don't want to be analyzed right now,” he replied. His voice broke and I realized he was crying.

“Come on” I said and started walking to my room, he didn’t say anything but he followed anyway. Once we were both inside I clicked the door shut and started rummaging through my closet for pajamas.

“Why did you do it Cy? Did I do something wrong? Was I just not good enough? I don’t get it”

“No! No TJ it isn’t that at all.. You never did anything wrong. I- I didn’t do anything wrong, I swear I know how it looks but I didn’t..”

“What does that even mean Cyrus? That doesn’t make any sense. Just- I just want to know why Cyrus please at least give me closure” I stared at him, tears welling up in my eyes and he looked down at his hands.

“Cyrus Look at me, please”

“I can't look you in the eye and say this, I- I don’t think I can even say it..”

I looked at him confused, concern growing within me

“Cyrus you’re scaring me”

“I’m scaring myself” he looked up at me for a moment before looking back at his hands “TJ I… That night I got really drunk. I only had maybe three drinks of what I thought were just normal beers.. Reed he-” He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, “Reed switched my drinks or something and I- and I don’t know what he did but by the third one I was all loopy and confused”

“Cyrus I-”

“Let me finish please.. I know why you’re mad TJ and I know how it looks but I swear on everything I would never willingly do that to you I love you so much Teej, so much”

“I- Cyrus I’m sorry. Why wouldn’t you tell me? If you said no, he should be in jail or something. Cyrus he should be off the basketball team”

“It’s a trial I’d lose Teej.. because I never said no”

“So you said yes?”   
“No! I didn’t say anything TJ I was on the brink of blacking out and then I woke up and thought it was just a bad dream but he was still sleeping there next to me! Why don’t you believe me TJ?”   
“I do believe you Cyrus I just… I don’t know how to react.. I really really  _ really _ want to mess Reed up right now Cyrus” I responded and he took my hands in his.

“TJ that’s not going to undo it, you know it won’t”

“It might make him leave you alone finally, or just teach him a lesson in general. He can’t get away with this. Someone needs to teach him” I squeezed my hands into fists, and Cyrus squeezed back

“TJ..” he whispered my name

“Cyrus” I replied breathlessly, I wanted to protect him. I wanted to hurt Reed more than anything for hurting Cyrus, for hurting me, and for trying to pull us apart, for almost succeeding.

“I’m still going to be scared TJ, I’m still going to see him”

“I don’t want you to be scared anymore. Cyrus please”

“He hasn’t tried anything recently.. Just leave it okay? Unless something happens but I don’t think anything will”

“What about the time he tried to make a move on you, Cyrus he hasn’t learn don’t pretend he has”

“Please TJ, we both know the truth and despite his attempt at destruction, we’re still here.. We’re still together.. Right?” he hesitated, his voice sounded small and I regretted being so harsh earlier in the day

“Yes of course I’m so sorry baby”

“I love you TJ. I’ll be okay, you don’t have to hurt him if he’s not hurting me”

“I love you too” I pulled him in for a hug, and rested my chin on his head. My mind slowly shifted back to what happened in the car, I felt guilty…

“Cyrus … I have to tell you something”


	15. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hella short ooops

“Cyrus… I have to tell you something” TJ’s words were soft and hesitant and I looked up at him and nodded.

“You have the floor love” I smiled but he didn’t and I tilted my head.

“So after I dismissed practice I ran to the bus stop and went three cities over. I met this guy named Lester, who used to live in Shadyside. After fighting with you and Amber I didn’t want to be here and he was someone who wasn’t biased at all, he didn’t know me or you. When I talked to him before he just stayed in the middle and so I called him to get me.”

“Baby where’s this going?” I piped in and he sighed

“He took me to the viewpoint that's a few cities over and at first it was fine, and then I started crying and he tried to calm me down and he kissed me. I tried to make myself kiss back but it felt weird, wrong.. I pushed him away and broke out crying.. He took things well though and bought me home but I thought you should know that happened”

“So you guys kissed?”

“I- Yes I’m sorry Cy..”

“You pushed him away and asked him to bring you home?”

“Yes…”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“I’m not upset TJ you were honest and I appreciate that, you didn’t have to tell me that, we were technically not together in that moment. What matters to me is that you were still committed to me, even though we weren’t together and you didn’t think I was to you” I smiled at him, what I had said was true. It didn’t bother me at all. He pushed Lester away and came home. I love him more than anything.

“I love you Cy”

“I love you too Teej” I smiled as he pulled me towards the bed and laid down

“It was a long day, come here so we can go to sleep” I giggled softly and laying down with him. I was in his arms and that’s where I belong, this is home. He’s home.


	16. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// underage drinking, mentions of assault

Basketball practice, last one before we have fall break. It has been just over a month since Cyrus told me what Reed did and every time I see him on the court I have to hold back from snapping.

He picked his grade up so couch let him back on the court two weeks ago. I stood face to face with him as we ran drills. God I hated that stupid smirk he had, someone needed to wipe it off. I stood a little straighter and took a deep breath.

_ You’re staying civil for Cyrus and Cyrus alone. _ I thought to myself before coach said it was time to head to the locker rooms.  _ Thank god _ I mumbled under my breath, eager to get away from Reed. I knew I would be seeing him later tonight at a party but tried not to think about it too much. We got out of school early and since it was a Friday night, someone was throwing a party to kick off break. I walked over to Cyrus with a smile

“Ready for the party babe?”

“With you by my side? Definetly” He smiled taking my hand, and leading me outside the school to my car. I drove directly to my house because I needed to shower and change. Cy wanted to change to but decided he was going to steal some of my clothes. He didn’t ask but I didn’t mind. He always looked so cute wearing my clothes.

\--

Time came to leave for the party, Cyrus, Andi, and I were just waiting on Amber, who was, as always the last to finish getting ready. Once we got to the party address, I think we were all more than impressed by the house. It was a city over in a house I had never seen. The house was two stories, and huge from the outside. The inside seemed to be even bigger, teens flooded the main floor as well as the basement, the upstairs seemed to be blocked off but the tape probably wouldn’t stop anyone further into the night.

At some point in the night I had lost Cyrus but I assumed he had gone off with my sister. I walked into the kitchen to get another drink and was furious, to say the least, to see Cyrus as well as a boy I had never seen before backed into a corner by none other than Reed.

“What are you doing Coleman?” I asked, it sounded more like a challenge, as I approached the three. Reed turned to me with a smirk and laughed

“Aw calm down Kippen, I’m just trying to take this guy upstairs with me but your boyfriend won’t let me”

“Babe he’s really out of it, we should take him home. I think Reed did the drink thing again”

“Oh shut up Goodman, there was no drink thing and you know it. You just don’t want to admit to him that I’m better, if you know what I mean” He winked at me and I took a deep breath, clenching my fist

“Look Coleman just let him go home, stop assaulting people”

“I’m not doing anything. Just because they can’t take their liquor doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to do stuff with them. Cyrus didn’t say no, and he hasn’t either”

“He’s practically passing out Reed”

“Come on TJ, we both know what this is about. It’s not about you trying to be a hero, it’s about you wanting to blame me because you’re boyfriend is a whore”

I didn’t say anything, the only sound to fill the room was the sound of my fist making contact with Reed’s face. He tumbled backwards before charging at me, swinging

“TJ! Stop it!” I heard Cyrus yell but I didn’t, I couldn’t. Someone had to put Reed in his place and the way I saw it, it was now or never.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I left this really open ended its okay answers to come :)


End file.
